


When Carter Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant - Freeform, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Christmas fic, F/F, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Merry Christmas, Silly one shot, Supercat Fam, at least a bit, carter grant - Freeform, has to be traumatizing, ive got to stop writing these, omg I can't even..., poor poor Carter I'm so sorry buddy, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I'm in a Holiday mood and supercat does not help me.





	When Carter Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Cat had intended to wake Carter and let Kara sleep in, after all it was Christmas Day, but woke up alone in the bed, much to her surprise, being used to waking up earlier than Kara did, even if Kara only slept over on nights where Carter wasn't here.

Taking a minute to absorb the sunlight coming in through the windows, Cat let herself revel in the soreness over her muscles, smiling at the fact that she knew who had put it there. Cat took a deep breath and sighed, then realized she wasn't hearing any laughter from downstairs. That was something, considering the day it was.

Cat slipped from the bed, slipping into her lingerie and red night set, silk tank top and shorts, walking through the hallway to the main living room as she got dressed. Carter had to be still asleep, odd for him on a day like Christmas, but Cat couldn't really mind, especially as she walked into the warm, fireplace lit room, and sighed at the familiar red sight of Supergirl's cape, smiling at the color as Kara moved about, fixing some random details on the tree and arranging some gifts. 

“Morning. What are you up to with the suit?” Cat asked quietly, stepping up to take a startled Kara into her embrace, smiling at the scent of Kara’s hair this morning. “You really intend to tell Carter this morning, with your suit? Are you sure Kara?”

“I don't have to if you don't want me to, but I really do want to tell him. I'm serious with his mother, I think it's fair he knows who his mother is with. But if you don't want me to reveal it then I don't have to.” 

“If you feel good about it you should. He loves you, and he loves Supergirl. I think you should tell him, as long as you feel ready to.” Cat said with a smile, running her hands up Kara's arms, over her suit, revealing in the feel of it, and Kara’s strong muscles. Mm… “I missed you when I woke up alone…”

“Oh, did you now? Well, we just can't have that, now can we?”

Cat gasped, a tiny whimper that sounded much like an honest to god purr escaped past Cat's lips when Kara pushed her back against the wall, and Cat sighed at the contact of feeling Kara's strong lithe body press up against her own. “Kara…” Cat practically moaned as Kara grasped at her hips gently. “You silly Supergirl.”

Cat saw Kara smirk at that, but step closer anyway, and haphazardly grasp for the Santa hat that was sitting on the mantel, and put it on, leaning in to kiss her gently, closing her eyes against the contact that felt so wonderful to them both. Cat grinned against her, and laughed when Kara broke away from her to reach down and grab a small gold package, lifting it and bringing it back to them, handing it to Cat.

“Merry Christmas, my Cat Grant.” 

Cat smiled and grabbed the package, tugging Kara in for another kiss, smiling against her lips. “Merry Christmas, Supergirl.”

Cat grasped at her neck, kissing her deeply, and moaned at feeling Kara's hand trail over her waist, almost instantly, slipping fingers just beneath the hem of her shorts. Cat felt Kara kiss her like her life would end without it, and heard her growl a little as she pressed even closer, moaning against her neck, where Cat knew bruises would show the next day.

“Uh, mom?”

Cat froze, and so did Kara against her neck, before leaning back and straightening her suit a bit, taking her hand of Cat’s waist, where she'd been hiking up Cat’s tank top rapidly.

“Uh, hi Carter, morning buddy.” Cat whispered, reaching up to fix her hair a bit, running fingers through the curls.

“Supergirl?” 

“Hi Carter. Um… Merry Christmas bud.”

“Uh…” 

Cat watched Cater look between the two of them, back and forth, and then smile, a smile that quickly turned into a smirk that he'd no doubt gotten from Cat herself, and turn to go back into the kitchen to find breakfast. 

“Carter?” Cat asked, following after her son.

“It's ok mom, I get it. Everyone needs their Merry Christmas. I'm happy for you both, and Supergirl? That's a gift I'll never be upset with.” Carter whispered, smiling brightly at the blushing hero.

“Uh, Carter?” Kara asked, stepping past Cat and kneeling before him. “There's something you should know.” Kara whispered, and pulled her glasses out of her skirt pocket, holding them out for him to see.

“Kara?” He whispered, and Cat smiled, holding a hand to her lips to stifle a smile. It didn't work. 

Kara nodded, and smiled when two seconds later she had Carter in her arms, a tighter hug than she'd ever thought possible for a human. “Merry Christmas, Carter.”

Carter smiled, then turned and walked away, nodding to himself. "I'm a scarred being."


End file.
